A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to an optical disc constructed and arranged to record and play selections in two different types or formats simultaneously. More specifically, the subject invention pertains to a single disc which may be used to record selections in, for example, a CD format and DVD format.
B. Description of the Prior Art
On certain occasions it is advantageous to distribute materials, such as musical selections, and the like, in different formats. For example, a music producer may want to distribute promotional information about a new musical album by a particular artist. Because different customers or other recipients may have different media for reviewing this information, the producer generally generates the promotional materials using different media and standards. Frequently, all the recipients receive a single package containing the promotional material in two or more standards, so that they can pick and chose which format they want to review, depending largely on their capability. For instance, musical selections can be reviewed either on a CD if only the audio track is of interest, or on DVD, if both the audio and video information is desired. Similarly, computer software may be distributed on CD ROM or a DVD ROM with the first holding a versions of a computer program with less features, and hence requiring data space then a full version on he DVD ROM. Another type of disc is used to deliver audio selections in two different formats. Standard CD format would be used for a two channel stereo rendition of a musical selection, and 5.1 or 6 channel stereo rendition renditions provided in the DVD format. A consumer may buy this disc originally to be played on a standard two channel stereo system but can play the disc as well on a multichannel (i.e. 5.1 or 6 channel) system as well later when he upgrades his equipment.
However, since the CD and DVD discs are the same general dimensions and other physical characteristic, it would be advantageous if information using both formats or standards could be recorded onto and replayed from a single disc.
In view of the above it is an objective of the present invention to provide a disc recorded with information in two different formats.
A further objective is to provide a disc which can be replayed using an appropriate player device, as required.
Yet another objective is to provide a disc assembly which may be used to adjust the position of the disc [during replay] to insure optimal replay.
Other objectives and advantages of the invention shall become apparent form the following description. Briefly, a disc constructed in accordance with this invention includes two regions, each region being allocated for the recordal of digital information of a particular format. The two regions are disposed concentrically about the center of the disc. In one embodiment of the invention, a removable spacer is provided which is used to position the disc for reading by an appropriate player. For instance, in case a disc used for both CD and DVD formats, a spacer is provided for adjusting the position of the disc for reading one of the formats (for example the CD format).